


One soul in two bodies

by Lou_kanafan



Category: Kana - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_kanafan/pseuds/Lou_kanafan
Summary: How I wished it all turned out





	1. From beginning to end

It was a cold December morning and Kate has just arisen from her deep slumber. She was surprised to see her beloved was not lying next to her. She eventually rose from her mattress and entered the kitchen/living room area. Her fiancé was making two cups of tea with bagels in the toaster. Kate snaked her arms around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder that was exposed.   
“Morning babe”  
“Morning, I thought you looked peaceful so decided not to wake you.”  
“I’d of rather we took or teas and breakfast to the bedroom and reenact my dream I had last night.” Kate said with a seductive tone as she devoured more of Rana’s neck.  
“Hmm, now there is an offer I normally can’t refuse but Moira called and said I need to be at the medical centre a bit earlier today, apparently there has been a flu breakout.”  
“I’m sure they can cope without you for another hour, I need you.” Kate replies with a slightly needy tone.   
“I would love to but I’m sure we need my wage to pay for the upcoming wedding of the year.”  
“That’s true, anyway I better get in the shower, wanna join me?”  
“I would love too.”  
Kate and Rana made there way to the bathroom and quickly stripped and got into the shower, side by side as the kissed and slowly grinder against each other as water dropped onto there heads and bodies at a fierce force.

Rana was having a mare of a day. She got to work to find out she had an absolute day of back to back appointments from children to pensioners. All she could think about was her earlier encounter with Kate in the shower and how much she wanted to continue showing her love to Kate. She took a quick glance at the clock and saw she was finally her lunch break. She texted Kate to meet her at her office for a bite to eat and as Kate entered her work office, she instantly had a gleaming smile on her face.   
“I come bearing gifts.” as Kate delivered Rana her coffee and sandwich.   
“Thanks babe.” As she leant across her desk to press their lips together in a quick kiss.   
“So what time do you clock off today?” Kate asked.   
“7:30, it’s slightly later, got loads of paperwork to finish first.”  
“Ok how about I treat us to tea at the bistro, don’t know about you but i just can’t be arsed cooking today.” Kate asked.  
“Yea ok, and maybe when we get home we can continue our morning escapade.”  
“I’ll hold you too that.” Kate promised.  
“Ok babe, see you then.” Rana said and sealed it with another kiss and Kate exited her fiancés place of work and headed home. 

Rana has quickly gotten home, freshened up and git changed into an outfit that made her fiancé gobsmacked when she saw it. The tightest jeans she owned matched with a floral top that showed a little of her tiny torso.   
As Kate entered their home, her jaw literally hit the floor as she took in her gorgeous girls look.   
“I love you in tight jeans.” Kate flirted.   
“I know, why do you think I put them on?”  
“I thought you wanted to go out for tea?”  
“I do.” Rana replied with a slight tone of confusion. Kate then wrapped her arms round her fiancé, moved her hair out the way so her neck was revealed and started too kiss and nip at it gently.  
“If you wear them jeans, I could barely make it out the front door without wanting to rip them off you.” Kate said.  
“Well tough, you can do as you like when we get home, I promise. I’ve had a long day and I’m starving.” Rana said as she peeled her fiancé off of her. Kate huffed slightly as they left their flat to make their way to the bistro. 

As they settled at their table at the bistro, they ordered a bottle of wine and pondered over the menu options.   
“I think a might have my favourite, chicken burger with sweet potato fries.” Rana stated.   
“I reckon I’m gonna go with the steak with sweet potato fries.”  
Daniel came over to take their food order.   
“So, what can I get the happy, nearly married couple?”  
“I reckon I’m going to have the chicken burger and sweet potato fries please.”  
“And I will have the steak with sweet potato fries please mate.”  
As Daniel jotted down their order Kate asked him something.   
“How’s Sinead and little baby Bertie?”  
“All good yeah, Bertie should be home in a couple of days and Sinead is reacting well to the treatment.”  
“Bet you can’t wait to bring him home can you?”  
“Yeah just so excited to show him off to everybody and show him his new room, I was decorating it all day yesterday and putting all the finishing touches too it.” Daniel said.   
“Aww bless, well give my love to Sinead and your little boy for me.” Kate said.   
“I will.” Daniel states as he took the menus from the girls and headed to the kitchen.   
“I wonder where we will be in a years time, married with hopefully a little one in tow.” Rana imagined.   
“Are you serious?” Kate said with a slight shock in her voice.   
“Yeah, of course. I was so reluctant with Zeedan because it just didn’t feel right, but now it’s all I can think about, but I want to concentrate on making you my wife first and then we will see what the future brings, eh.”  
“Aaahhh, wife.” Kate said as her heart fluttered at the sound of her being Rana’s wife.   
They reached for each other hand as they smiled at each other, gazing into each other eyes. 

As they tucked into their food, they contemplated having a dessert but Rana had other things in mind to clench her appetite.   
“I reckon we should skip dessert here and have our own kind of dessert in bed back at the flat, don’t you.” Rana said as her eyes grew darker.   
“And that is why I’m marrying you.”  
They got up and went to the counter to pay the bill, as Rana inserted her credit card into the machine, she heard a persons voice from her past faintly echo in her ear.  
“Hello Rana, what’s this about you getting married?”


	2. Her parents presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana’s parents drop by the bistro and they have some harrowing things to say.
> 
> Let me know how your all finding this as it’s my first fan fiction I have ever written.

Rana slowly turned to face the suspicious voice and was gobsmacked when she realised who the voice came from.  
“Mum, Dad, what are you two doing here?” Rana questioned.  
“We can’t have you discredit our family’s name by marrying this bitch of a woman. She has completely brainwashed you. You have gone from a complete man eater to wanting to marry a woman. “ Hassan barked.  
“You know nothing about Kate or our relationship. And for the record, Kate is the only person who I’ve ever met who actually supports me in what I want to do with my life, instead of making me conform to rules and religious beliefs. And if you ever call her out like that to my face or anyone else’s, I will get a restraining order against you both.”  
Rana quickly paid for their meal and swiftly left, walking towards Kate, grasping her hand for support. As soon as they entered the flat, Rana burst into tears as soon as the backs of her knees hit the sofa.  
“Hey, it’s okay babe. I’m here.” Kate reassures Rana, snaking her arm around her and letting Rana rest her head on her chest in a sweet embrace. Rana was soaking Kate’s t shirt with her tears.  
“I just wish” Rana started but her tears abruptly cut off her speech mid sentence.  
“Wish what?” Kate replies.  
“I wish they were different people. That they would accept me, that they love me for who I truly am instead of forcing me to be this strict Muslim daughter and for them not be more bothered about what our community thought about it all.”  
“I know babe, that just proves what we already know, it’s me and you now. Solid and forever, getting to work on building our own little family.”  
Rana leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Kate’s yearning lips which soon grew with hunger for more. Rana cupped Kate’s cheek as she deepened the kiss and Kate’s arm clutches to Rana’s slight waist. As their kisses grew more heated, Rana softly spoke into Kate’s ear.  
“Wanna continue this in the bedroom?”  
Kate didn’t respond, she just nodded, grasped Rana’s hand as she lead her to the bedroom.  
Rana just wanted to forget about her parents and concentrate on showing Kate how much she loved and appreciated her into the early hours of the following morning. 

As the next morning broke, Rana was disturbed from her deep sleep due to the curtains not being fully closed and being exposed to a slight bit of early morning sun, which was rare for Weatherfield in December, as she turned over to admire her fiancés sleeping face. She stroked and kissed Kate’s back and left shoulder to slowly coax her out of her dreams, which resulted in a slight groan from Kate as she awoken.  
“Morning baby.” Rana said sweetly.  
“Morning, feel like I’ve only had a couple of hours sleep.” As she turned and took a quick glance at her bedside clock, which read 8:30.  
She soon woke up as she gazed into her future wife’s eyes. After all this time waking up together, Kate never quite understood how beautiful Rana looked in a morning, with no make up on and her hair tied up into a messy bun.  
“Wanna cuppa?” Kate asked which received a nod from Rana.  
Kate kisses her girl on the forehead and hopped out of bed. She then made her way into the kitchen as Rana hopped in the shower for a quick wash. 

As Rana entered their living room in one of Kate’s baggy t shirts and her hair all wrapped up in a towel, she slumped herself onto one of the breakfast chairs as they pondered on what to do today as they both shared a rare day off together. They wanted to do some wedding planning and they threw around suggestions and ideas. They were soon broken out of their joint daydreaming about their big day when the flat intercom buzzed. Kate hopped up from her chair and answered it.  
“Hello, who is it?” Kate asked.  
“It’s me Saira, can I come up, I need to tell Rana something?”  
“It’s your mum.” Kate mouthed to Rana which elicited a reluctant nod.  
“Yeah, sure come up.” Kate hung up the phone and pressed the button to let Saira in and opened the inner door to the flat.  
Kate then made her way behind Rana and rested a supportive arm on Rana’s shoulder.  
As Saira entered the couples home, Rana was consumed by nerves as to what she could expect. As Saira approached the couple with caution, Rana could tell something wasn’t quite right with her mother.  
“I have something to tell you.” Saira said and Rana could tell she was fighting back her tears.


	3. You shamed us Rana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saira has some news for Rana.

“It’s your father, he’s collapsed, a suspected stroke.” Saira said.   
“What! Is he going to be ok? Which hospital is he in? What happened?” Rana rambled.   
“It was his 60th birthday last week and he said he wasn’t in the mood for a big party so we just had a quiet night in.” Saira explained.   
“And after what YOU did, it was all the more reason to keep it on the down low. You shamed our family Rana, running off with THAT girl.” Saira said whilst giving a stern look towards Kate.   
“I can’t help who I am” Rana states.   
“Ridiculous. We all make sacrifices. We all resist temptation.” Saira bellowed.   
A tear trickled down Rana’s left cheek while listening to her mothers harsh words.   
“How dare you enter our home just to upset Rana like this. Look, I’m truly sorry for what happened to Hassan but I think you should leave now.” Kate said.  
“Can I see him?” Rana asked.   
“NO Rana, if you come near him I will make sure it’s the last thing you ever do. He doesn’t want to see you and as a matter of fact, neither do you. I’m only telling you this because Imran talked me into it. If me and your father had our way, we would never talk or see you ever again. Now I mean it, stay away. I’m sure Imran will give you updates on your fathers condition.” Saira then quickly threw her handbag over her shoulder and left the flat.   
“It’s ok babe, I’m here.” Kate says in a comforting tone, wrapping her arms around her fiancé.   
“No it’s not. He’s lying in a hospital bed possibly dying and they won’t let me see him. My dad Kate, my own dad.” Rana said through tears and collapsed into Kate’s arms. Rana’s sobbing soaked the front of Kate’s bistro   
t-shirt. When she gathered herself together, she confided in Kate.   
“I always used to dream about getting married to my one true love. I mean, I never imagined it to be another woman but, me and my mum used to always talk about it. How much she would one day love to see me get married to the partner of my dreams and how she would love to be there when I have kids.” Rana said. “But I’m never gonna get that, am I.”  
“Hey, it’s ok, maybe they just need time to get there heads around it all.” Kate said.   
“But what if dad..”  
“As long as he’s alive there’s hope, just concentrate on that , yeah.” Kate interjected Rana. Rana then snuggled into Kate as she chose a programme to watch on Netflix. They soon got engrossed into Pretty Little Liars and before they knew it, the clock struck midnight.   
“You coming to bed babe?” Kate asked. Rana replies with a slight nod as she turned the tv off and entered their bedroom. Rana was exhausted from an emotional day and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out for the count. 

As Rana woke up she reached out to Kate’s side of the bed but was slightly concerned that Kate wasn’t beside her.  
“Morning babe.” Kate had just got in from an early morning run.   
“Hey, how about you get even more exercise by getting that amazing body over here and making love too me.” Rana said as her eyes grew darker and full of desire.   
Kate obliged, quickly undressed, made her way over to the bed and hovered over Rana as they started with a bruising kiss.   
“I wanna forget about yesterday and just concentrate on us for an hour or so.” Rana stated.   
“Of course my love, but we better be quick as I have work in two hours.” Kate said as they showed each other how much they really love each other.


	4. Hassan’s condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hassan’s condition deteriorates but does it give Saira some food for thought.

After an hour or so expressing their love for each other, they quickly got showered, dressed and went their separate ways. Rana headed to the hospital with Imran by her side. As they approached their fathers hospital ward, Rana held back out of fear. As Imran reassured her that he will always have her back, Saira appeared.   
“I don’t want her here.’ She said.   
“Mum please, he is still my dad.” Rana pleaded.   
“You shammed is Rana and in my eyes you are not my daughter anymore.”  
“Mum, the doctors are going to be saying things that we need to understand, Rana has knowledge about all the medical stuff.” Imran put his foot down.   
“She’s here as an interpreter, not family.” Saira ordered.   
They all entered a small office accompanied be Hassan’s doctor. 

“They’ve written him off.” Saira shouted.   
“That’s not what he said, he just means it’s going to take time for him to get back to his own normal self.” Rana said.   
“Are you even a nurse, do you understand anything other than letting people down and shamming them.”  
“Mum that is enough.” Imran said.   
“I’m losing my husband, Imran.” Saira screamed through tears.   
A sudden beeping shunned Saira out of her ramblings. It was coming from Hassan’s room.   
Saira, Imran and Rana quickly entered the room and huddled around the bed. Rana held her dads hand and squeezed ever so slightly.   
Nurses then entered and assessed his condition.   
“It’s ok Hassan, I’m here. Rana and Imran too.” Saira said.   
As soon as she finished her sentence, he slipped away. Rana broke down into her dads chest and sobbed. 

Rana and Imran took the long walk to her and Kate’s home and as they entered, Kate senses something wasn’t quite right.   
“Hey what’s up babe?” Kate asked.   
“It’s my dad, he’s dead.” Rana answered.   
“It’s ok come here.” Kate said as she gathered Rana up in her arms.   
“I’m gonna get back to Toyah.” Imran said as he kissed his sister on the forehead and exited the building. Rana broke down in Kate’s arms. She was then shook out of her sobbing by the intercom beeping.   
“It’s alright, I’ll get rid of them.” Kate said.   
Kate was shocked when Saira replied down the intercom and buzzed her up.   
Saira entered the flat and came face to face with Rana.   
“Why don’t I leave you two to talk hey. If you need me just text me, yeah.” Kate said as she left out of the front door. 

Rana made herself and her mother a cup of tea, placed them both onto the coffee table and sat beside her mother on the sofa.   
“I can’t believe he’s gone.” Saira said.   
“I know, me too.” Rana answered.   
“I just thought we had so many more years together. We had this idea of going on a cruise for our wedding anniversary next year. 40 years is a long time. It’s going to be so strange not having him by my side.” Saira said through tears.   
Rana cried as she put her arm around her mother as they both cried and hugged.   
Saira noticed a sheet of paper with Kate and Rana’s wedding invitation list scrawled onto it.   
“Your engaged.” Saira asked in shock.   
“Yeah, I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time.” Rana said.   
“Listen, I know I haven’t exactly been on board with your choices recently but, losing your father has made me realise something. Your right we need to rebuild our family. I can’t lose you too.” Saira said.   
“I can’t pretend to be someone I’m not.” Rana said.   
“And this has made me realise that I shouldn’t make you be. You and your brother are the most important people in my life and you two always will be.” Saira said.   
Rana just collapsed into her mothers arms and hugged he as tight as she could.


End file.
